henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Chenry
Henry Hart and Charlotte Bolton are both main characters of Henry Danger and best friends. Chenry is the name of the romantic pairing between the two. Charlotte often helps Henry, like finding his job at Junk N' Stuff and earned the pinecones from him. In The Secret Gets Out, Henry confides in Charlotte after her suspicion about his identity as Kid Danger. That shows that he trusts her enough to keep the secret. Later on in that episode, the pair hug. Charlotte seems to be supportive of Henry. She encourages him to talk to Bianca in Super Volcano. Charlotte covers for Henry when he has Kid Danger responsibilities to take care of. They like and dislike many of the same things. Even though Henry never gets hurt, Charlotte always worries about him and can typically seen warning him to be careful. Possible names -Chenry (Ch/arlotte and H/'enry') -Harlotte (H/'enry' and Cha/'rlotte') -Chenlotte (Hen/ry and C'/har/'lotte) -Chanry (He/'nry' and Cha/rlotte) Moments 'Season 1 Moments' 'The Danger Begins' * When Jasper asks if he can go over the list for his birthday party, Henry answers sure, then Charlotte says no, and he changes his answer to no as well. * She agrees with Henry that money is good. * When Henry's mom, Siren, wants to ask Henry about his underwear, Charlotte speaks up and says she wants to hear the question, teasingly. * Charlotte finds Henry the job at Junk-N-Stuff. * After finding Henry the job, he awards her with the pine cones to which she seems pleased with. * As he is going out the door, Charlotte wishes him good luck. * She is anxious to know whether he got the job or not. * Henry and Charlotte appear to be studying before Jasper comes in. * When Charlotte asks him what he does at his job, Henry just stares at her. * He slaps Charlotte's phone out of her hand. * She expresses curiosity for his being "bracelet." * Henry and Charlotte come together and get Jasper the barrel/bucket he wanted for his birthday. 'The Secret Gets Out' * Charlotte sniffed Henry's hair. * Henry held Char by the shoulders and told Charlotte that he was Kid Danger. * Charlotte was in Henry's bedroom. * Charlotte helped Henry get his job back. * Charlotte and Henry were alone together playing video games. * They held hands for a couple seconds when Char got the job. * Henry told Charlotte to hug him then they both went up the tube. 'Jasper' 'Danger' * Henry told Charlotte to check his costume. * Char and Henry were alone downstairs in their costumes. * Henry and Charlotte looked at each other a lot. 'The' Space Rock * Henry and Charlotte smiled at each other and ate corn dogs. * Henry watched Charlotte as she ran away and went up the tube. Then he said "Well... She's gone," with a disappointed look on his face. * Henry smiled at Charlotte and said "Yeah, women do be crazy." * Henry and Charlotte shared multiple looks when Piper started being nice to Jasper. * Henry asked Charlotte to go down to the basement with him. Instead she said "I have a better idea," then she left. Henry had that same disappointed look on his face and said, "Well, she's gone..." 'Super' 'Volcano' * Henry and Charlotte always are together in the hallway. * Henry stared at Charlotte when Oliver kept begging her to have a fruit bar. * Henry looked and smiled at Charlotte when she began talking into the fruit bar. * Henry ate 5 of Charlotte's chili cheese burgers. * Henry and Charlotte smiled at each other when Char said "It's gonna be a bucket." * Henry smiled at Charlotte and said "Maybe it won't be a bucket." * Henry smiled at Charlotte when Mitch held him up in the air. * Henry made Charlotte use his watch to hit Mitch with a laser. * Henry stared at Charlotte when she got a gallon of ice cream from the auto-snack machine. 'My' Phony Valentine * Henry gave Charlotte a flirty look when he said he knows how girls work. * Charlotte and Henry sat together at Club Soda. 'Caved' In * Henry looked at Charlotte a lot when they were in Junk N Stuff. * Henry watched Charlotte as she put the chicken mask back in the box. * Henry grabbed Charlotte's arm when she said the elevator button shocked her. * Charlotte playfully smacked Henry's tummy and called him chubby. * Henry and Charlotte both surprised Ray with a weekend of fum. * Henry and Charlotte both looked at the camera when Henry said to not start a fire without adult supervision. * Henry smiled at Charlotte a lot. Trivia *Because they do care about each other and that they have similar tastes, many fans think that they could have a love interest to each other. This is only fan speculation so far, though. Category:Pairings